Chapter 43
Shopping on a Rainy Day Honoka gets lost, but finds something interesting. {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 1 |- |'Honoka': Ugh! Another day of rain, rain, rain. I'm so sick of the rain! Kotori: It’s been raining nonstop lately. Rin: I need to get some exercise. I wanna go outside and practice till I drop! Honoka: Me too! There are other clubs using the gym, and it’s impossible to book the lecture hall every single day. If only there was an upside to a rainy day… Hanayo: An upside. Honoka: Yeah. Can you think of anything? Umi: Well let’s think… Hmm… I suppose when it rains, the plants are happy to get a drink. Rin: But we aren’t plants! Umi: I know we’re not plants! But that’s all I can think of. Hanayo: Actually… Honoka: Did you come up with something? Hanayo: A thought did pop into my head, but it’s nothing spectacular. Honoka: Anything’s better than nothing. Let’s hear it!  'Hanayo': Okay. When I was in grade school… Actually maybe it was back in kindergarten… Anyways, I remember when I was little, I’d get so excited when it rained. Rin: Oh, yeah! I know what you mean. You got to bring an umbrella when you went outside, and wear big rubber boots, and jump in the puddles. I did that all the time!  'Umi': I seem to remember Honoka falling in a lot of puddles in a vain attempt to jump over them. Kotori: I remember that, too! Ah, memories… Honoka: Yup, yup. I’d come home covered in mud, and my mom would read us the riot act! Umi: No, she read YOU the riot act. Honoka: J-Just me? Rin: Why was the rain so much more fun when we were little? Hanayo: Hmm… Maybe because those were the only days we got to carry umbrellas and wear rubber boots? Umi: Perhaps it still feels like a unique experience to very young children. Honoka: Bull’s-eye! Kotori: H-Huh? What do you mean? Honoka: Umbrellas and rubber boots! Look, there’s no roof over an outdoor stage, right? Sudden showers happen sometimes, right? Umi: I suppose so. Rin: There’s nothing you can do about the weather. Honoka: That’s the key. What if we came up with a dance you could only do when it rained, using umbrellas and rubber boots? Umi: A dance you could only do in the rain? Honoka: Yeah! We could hold umbrellas on our shoulders and pose like this, spin them like parasols, wear matching boots, and put on a show to brighten up these gloomy days! Rin: Hey, that’s a great idea! I’d love to do a live show like that. Hanayo: Rubber boots could be just like regular boots, depending on how you look at them. And twirling an umbrella around is definitely a school idol move! Kotori: In that case, we’d need rain-themed costumes, too. Umi: And a new song to go with it?! Honoka: I haven’t thought that far ahead yet. It might be fun to make a new dance for one of our existing songs. Rin: Well, if that’s the plan, let’s go out and buy boots and umbrellas! Umi: Wait just a minute. We need to ask everyone else. Honoka: Oh, good point. I hope they all agree! Hanayo: Don’t worry, I’m sure they will!  Rin: I think so too! Maki: Sorry I’m late… Whoa, what’s going one? Rin: Maki! I’ve been waiting for you! Honoka: Guess what? We wanna do a live show where we twirl our umbrellas around in the rain!  Maki: Huh? Speak slowly and start from the beginning, please. Umi: I can tell this isn’t going to be easy. Kotori: I’m sure everyone will approve. I think it’s a wonderful idea! Umi: Yes, you’re right. |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 2 |- |'Honoka': Whoa! This mall is ginormous! Nozomi: Wait, is this your first time here? Honoka: Yeah! I’ve always wanted to come here, I’ve just never gotten the chance. Nozomi: I see. Well, as you said, this place is ginormous. There’s no way to see it all in one trip! Honoka: Huh?! A whole day isn’t long enough to visit everything? Maki: At this hour, we only have enough time to get what we came for, plus a little bit of browsing. Kotori: Wow… Talk about huge. Honoka: Oh, have you never been here either, Kotori? Kotori: Nope. It’s my first time, just like you. Honoka: Oh, cool! This sure is exciting, huh? Kotori: It sure is. Every store looks so cute, I keep getting distracted! Eli: Rin, Hanayo, don’t wander off! Rin: Look, Hanayo! The clothes in that store would be perfect for you. Hanayo: Wait, Rin! We’re getting separated! Nozomi: It’s tough being the leader, isn’t it, Eli? Eli: I’ll say. If we could just stick together… Maki: Shouldn’t we be making our way to the rainwear section? Kotori: Yeah, you’re probably right. So, Maki, you’ve been here a few times, I take it? Maki: Yes. I tag along with my mother when she goes shopping. Honoka: Holy cow, they’ve got treats from all over the world! Can you just take as much as you can fit? Wow, pink gummies! Hey, that shop looks cute, too! Umi: Honoka, you’re getting too worked up. Honoka: But all the stores look so cute, and everything they’re selling looks delicious. I wanna check them all out! Rin: Hanayo, look! Hanayo: Wh-Whoa! A super high-end rice cooker! Capable of perfectly reproducing rice cooked on a stone hearth… Umi: For goodness sake, everyone’s going off on their own! Eli: Everyone gather round, please! Hanayo: Huh? Eli? Eli: We’re here for umbrellas and rubber boots, remember? Let’s take care of that first. Rin: Roger that! Honoka: This whole store is for rainwear? This is amazing! Look at all this stuff! Nico: Let’s find umbrellas and boots worthy of a school idol. Hanayo: Rainwear for idols… This sounds tough. Rin: Just trust your gut. Umi: Trust your gut? I think we should be a little more prudent. Honoka: With so many to choose from, it’s hard to decide. Kotori: I know, right? Oh! This umbrella has cat ears. How adorable! Maki: We’re supposed to match, right? Don’t pick anything with a strange pattern. Eli: Yes, we probably don’t want anything too odd… But if they’re for a live show, we need something that stands out. Nozomi: I’m all about getting a really wild umbrella. Maki: Wild… That might sound good to you, Nozomi, but I don’t want anything crazy. Umi: Ah! What about this one? Nico: It’s navy blue. Kotori: It’s simple, but cute. Fine for normal use, but it might be too tame for the live show. Nico: I agree. It’s way too boring! Umi: But waving around something really colorful… Nozomi: Would be too embarrassing for you? Umi: Urk- Nozomi: You can use it just for the show. You shouldn’t have to worry about using it any other time. Umi: I suppose if it’s only for the live show… Rin: Aww, I like this one! Hanayo: In so many different colors too! Nico: Lemme see. The galaxy’s number one idol, Nico Yazawa, will test it out! Kotori: Nico, that umbrella was made for you! Nozomi: It’s totally got that school idol image, and it’d be perfect for a live show. I’m sold! Eli: What’s your opinion, Honoka? Honoka: Mm-hmm! I love it! Umi: If it’s just for the show… I think I can accept it. Maki: Well, that’s that. Kotori: We even bought the matching rubber boots. I’ll have to think of a really cute outfit to got with these! Maki: And I assume I’ll need to create a song as well? Umi: Which will need lyrics. Nico: Plus we got a raffle ticket! We should go claim our draw. Rin: Do we all get a chance? Nico: No way. There’s only one ticket. Rin: Just one?! Then we’ve gotta decide the gets to draw for the prize. Nico: Oh, so you’ve got a problem with me doing it? Rin: Umm… Uhh… Eli: Well, we bought what we came for. What should we do now? Maki: It’s a little too early to head home. Nozomi: Why don’t we get some tea? In a shopping mall as big as this one, there must be at least a few upscales cafes. Rin: I want some cake! Hanayo: Do you think they have rice balls? Nozomi: Not in a cafe… Hanayo: Aww, what a bummer. Nico: Anyone else feel like we forgot something? Eli: Hmm? Kotori: Now that you mention it… Umi: Where’s Honoka?! Hanayo: Sh-She’s gone! Rin: Huuuuuuuuh?! Nico: How long has she been missing? Maki: You don’t think she’s lost, do you? Umi: Somehow, I think that’s exactly what happened… Nozomi: If nothing else, it’d be just like her to get lost… Eli: Let’s split up and look for her! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 3 |- |'Umi': Honoka! Geez, where did she run off to? Kotori: Ha, ha, ha. She was all excited after we bought the umbrellas and boots. Nico: Getting worked up is all well and good, but now she’s lost! Kotori: where could she be? HONOKAAA! Eli: If we don’t find her pretty soon, we’ll have to get someone to page her over the PA system. Maki: The PA? We’re going to put put a lost child alert? Nico: Do we have any other options? Hanayo: A lost child alert for a high school student… Rin: That’d be so humiliating! Umi: It’d be much easier if she just stayed put and waited for us. Maki: I have a hard time imagining Honoka sitting and waiting patiently. Umi: Same here… Eli: Well, let’s split up and get looking! We’ll meet back here in 15 minutes. Nico: Aye aye, captain!  Eli: Any luck, Umi? Umi: I searched every nook and cranny, but… Nozomi: No luck here, either. Maki: Me neither. Umi: For goodness sake, where did she go?! Kotori: Knowing Honoka, she probably got completely engrossed in something and lost track of time. Eli: What do you mean, engrossed? Kotori: We all know Honoka gets tunnel vision… Maki: Aah… I know what you mean. Nico: She always causes such a fuss!  'Hanayo': Hmm?! Maki: What’s wrong? Hanayo: Umm… Does anyone else hear that? Eli: Hear what? Hanayo: I hear… singing. Umi: Singing…? Maki: Look! Over there! Eli: Huh? A stage? Umi: Ohhh! Honoka: Hey, everybody! Umi: Honoka! What on earth have you been doing?! Eli: We were all looking for you. We were worried! Honoka: Bwuh?! Maki: Well, you’re safe and sound. All’s well that end’s well. Umi: Where have you been? Honoka: Where have I… I’ve been waiting here for you all to come the whole time. Umi: Huh? Kotori: You… were waiting for US? Honoka: We bought ourselves those cute umbrellas and rubber boots, and there’s this great stage right here. How could I possibly sit still?! Umi: I suppose I should’ve expected it’d be something like that with you, Honoka. Nico: Hmm… Forgetting the commotion with Honoka, this is actually a pretty nice stage for a department store. Hanayo: There’s plenty of light, and a roof to protect the stage from the rain. Rin: I kinda want to do a show on this stage! Honoka: I know, right? Let’s get our umbrellas and our boots, put on a bright, sunny live show, and blow away all the gloom from the rain! Umi: A live show? Right now?! Nozomi: What do you say, Eli? Are we up for a show? Eli: Heh, heh. I think you already know the answer to that. Nozomi: I guess so! Heck, I wanna put on a show now, too. Maki: Wha… Nozomi! Eli! Nozomi: C’mon, Maki. Hanayo: Our first live show with our umbrellas and rubber boots. I’m so excited! Rin: I’m not excited so much as I am pumped up! Kotori: Let’s go, Umi! Umi: goodness gracious… I guess I don’t have a choice. Honoka: Is everyone ready? Here we go! |} Category:Story Category:Muse